


Knightly Evaluations

by bettythetl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/bettythetl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ten years, a new batch of Knight candidates are brought in for a renewal of the current Knights. Except Galahad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knightly Evaluations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inclinant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclinant/gifts).



> Inspired by a [post](http://secondarysushicorps.tumblr.com/post/131560439872/) on Inclinant's tumblr.

Nobody talks about changing out the current Galahad for a new one. Ever. Even when the knightly evaluation happens. When the evaluations begin, every seat is up for grabs. The final ten recruits are given one last task: survive and best the previous knight. If the final recruit wins, they get the new spot. If the previous knight wins, their knighthood is theirs until the next evaluation.

The only exception to this is Galahad.

There are only nine knighthoods up for contest in the years after the Table is full again instead of the usual ten. Some say it is because of favoritism. The current Galahad is universally loved after all. If that were the case, however, then the current Lancelot would not have to fight to keep her spot at the Table.

Some say it’s because he saved the world on what has become known as V-Day. Well, he wouldn’t be the first knight to foil a plot that would have killed untold thousands of people. That’s not right either, though. Lancelot was there, too, and she has to fight for her spot.

No, it’s much more complex and simple than both of those at the same time. Galahad’s position is no longer qualified for the knightly evaluation because the current Galahad witnessed the destruction of the previous Galahad from half a world away when their final words to the other dripped with the venom and acid of bitter disappointment and hurt.

No, Galahad need not prove his worth to be part of the Table.

Galahad’s persistence in living and continuing on as one of the best knights at the table was a constant free for all with his own demons all on its own. No need to add an upstart pup who wouldn’t last ten minutes with the ruthlessly efficient Galahad.

There was far too much blood last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://personallyimbess.tumblr.com/post/139893325298/). Took me a couple weeks to get up the nerve to post this here.


End file.
